Vehicle tire valves for are designed as either rim valves or as hose valves. Since motor vehicle tires are commonly tubeless, mostly rim valves are used with motor vehicle rims. Both types of valves have a valve base, which in the case of a rim valve is screwed on to seal it with the rim. The valve base comprises an annular cylindrical tube section with an outer threading. The outer threading can be subdivided into two sections, a threading section for securing the valve base on the rim and another threading section for screwing on a valve cap to close the valve. In addition, the tube has an inner threading to secure the actual valve. The valve has a valve body with an attachment means configured as an attachment threading for attaching the valve body to the outer threading on the valve base, by which this is screwed into the tube of the valve base. The valve body has a valve channel extending in the axial direction and has a valve seat for a valve part movable in the axial direction in the valve channel. In the closed setting the valve and its sealing surface act against the valve seat of the valve body. The valve part has a pin which projects out over the valve body in the area of the upper opening of the tube of the valve base. To release air from the tire he valve part is lifted away from the valve seat by compressing the pin into the valve body. If a clamp coupling is attached to the tube of the valve base the valve part is also lifted away from the valve seat when air is put in.
Although functioning of the prior art valve has proven itself, for some applications it would be desirable if the air pressure in a tire could be changed faster. This is especially true when letting air out. Such an application is needed for vehicles that are operated on varied surfaces. Occasionally it is necessary to lower the air pressure in a tire to increase the tire footprint when traveling over a soft surface. This customarily is done by pressing in on the pin assigned to the valve part of the tire valve, either manually or by attaching a manometer or a hose as part of a governing device on the vehicle side. A coupling piece is clamped onto the threaded end of the tube of the valve base ror attaching the manometer or hose. Part of the coupling is an operating pin which acts on the pin of the valve part to open the valve. The clamping should be done with care when the couplings are used for attaching a manometer or a house on a tire valve. Otherwise the clamp coupling, particularly at the higher air pressures, can pop off. Couplings that are screwed onto the outer threading of the tube to avoid this problem are viewed as troublesome to manipulate.
Based on this discussed prior art, therefore, it is desirable is to develop a tire valve that allows to not just let air out of a tire quickly with a coupling that can be securely attached, but also that a tire valve is suitable for smaller tires.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.